Chances& choices
by MalkennaRules 2036
Summary: The Cap just found out he has a daughter can he handle it? will Hydra take her away ? secreats loads ? including 1 Howard Stark Jr!


Chances and choices chapter 1: an innocent experiment- the moment everything went wrong

A Captain America fanfiction

Nicholas James Fury paced his office, he was waiting on his super soldier Steven Grant Rogers Fury was about to confess something to the Captain, something he had done a top secret experiments that not even the highest ranking S.H.I. E..L.D agent knew about the experiment was to create a baby whose father was Captain America and whose mother was a woman who was powerful but feared Jean Grey- the Phoenix. The baby who was a girl was born in 1998 September 13, to be exact, this was done to save the world's 1stsuperhero ever (how were they supposed to know that he would show up encased in ice after 70 years) and the immense power of the Phoenix (we all know how that turned out the 1st time around see X-Men the last stand if do not understand) but Fury being the mad man and protector of the universe that he was and is couldn't resist. Just then Captain America showed up at the door and stated "Director Fury You wanted to see me sir. " then seeing his boss pacing and rubbing his forehead and sweating like a pig he asked his boss "Sir are you feeling all right" Fury gave no reply to that inquiry but ordered

"Sit down Rogers." The Captain complied still worried about his boss "Sir, what's wrong" the director sighed

"If you must know, I have never been a fan of admitting I've done something wrong, or letting someone know something I wanted to keep a secret. That's why I haven't been to confession and 20 years, and I'm going to have to do both and that thought makes me kind of nauseous."

"Whatever your about confess to me, I am not a priest I was raised a Southern Baptist"

The director laughed and said "I know Rogers." He sighed again a big long sigh "but there's something I need you to know. Know this it has to be now because I'm dying"

"Sir I..." The Captain studded, on his face a mix of shock and sympathy for the dying man the director moved around the room to sit with him on the couch

"Don't speak Steve listen." Fury half ordered half begged taking a deep breath he began "Captain I haven't been quite honest with you" he chuckled to himself "Oh when was I ever honest with you, or anyone else for that matter. Oh, Steve I messed up, I did an experiment about 15 ½ years ago to save you and a woman called the Phoenix I mixed a blood sample from you and from her and it with the help of Tony stark... A little baby was born a girl named Mallory Charlotte Rogers. I took her to a foster home. Why I am telling you this now is because once I do die she will no longer be safe. That's why I brought her here so that you could take her home raise her and protected her both of which I will not be able to do for a very much longer time. One more thing she is in a wheelchair."

Steve sat there in complete and total silence thoughts whirling around his head like a carousel then he realized he had to do something "can I see her ?" Asked the captain mostly because this seemed to be the most logical progression of things, Fury smiled and nodded "I was hoping you would say that." He stated with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, a girl in a wheelchair appeared at the doorway she had pale skin, thick wavy hair the color of dark chocolate big warm brown eyes and round full lips the color of cherries

"Captain, I would like you to meet your daughter, I'll leave you 2 it." He announced then quickly left the room and left Mallory and her father alone to discuss whatever parents and daughters discuss when you haven't met in either of your lives for 15 years 7 months and 4 days.

"Mallory, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I was encased in ice for 70 years and after I woke up there was the battle of New York, and ..." Her father apologetically babbled until he was interrupted by his daughter

"It's okay, dad you didn't know" she whispered in a forgiving and understanding tone of voice. Steve thought I_ love that voice I love that word Dad she called me dad, I love her!_

She gave him a huge hug and whispered "I thought no one wanted me"

"I want you" he said holding her tight and close

They walked out together to the car and Steve drove them to the new house Fury got for him, inside he found fully furnished rooms and after he helped Mallory to bed he reflected on the day.


End file.
